My Sweet Prince
by Red Kasei
Summary: Why? Was I so blind that I didn't see the obvious? Why did I turn down his love? Was I that foolish? Goku reflects on the love he could have had. Yaoi and depression. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I, Red Kasei, own no part of Dragonball Z or the characters therein. They all belong rightfully to Toriyama-sama and _not_ to Funimation® because they totally screwed it over! The song lyrics come from Placebo: Without you I'm nothing.

**Warning:**

This is yaoi. And it's kinda angst. I wrote this when I was feeling under the weather so if you don't mind reading depressive thoughts from your always-ever-so-happy Saiya-jin, Goku, then read on. This is Goku/Vegeta.

My Sweet Prince 

Goku sat in the dim light of his room, sitting on the wooden chair by the desk. Gohan didn't live with them anymore, and Goten had a desk of his own. Chichi had specifically bought one for him when Gohan was still in High School so that both he and Gohan could study. But he never really studied.

He sat still for a moment; his usually cheerful obsidian eyes staring blankly into the murky grey sky, watching as each little raindrop fell from the clouds and hit his window. The tiny droplets flowing like miniature rivers down the window reminded him of the tears he had cried. The amount that Bulma cried wasn't as much, and wasn't for as long.

The very reminder of tears suddenly brought them back and he was pulled out of his morbid reverie as he remembered why he was crying. Why he had been crying for the past seven months. No matter how he reasoned with himself, or anyone else asked him to tell them why he was feeling the way he was, he just couldn't control the endless stream of tears. And he couldn't bring himself to tell them. Not even Krillin, his best of best friends. He knew Krillin would understand, but he knew, deep inside of him, that it wasn't going to help. He didn't want to burden him with such knowledge, not if it meant that Goku wasn't going to feel any better afterwards. But he knew he had to do something to alleviate himself of the ache within, otherwise he knew it'd be the end of him!

So, there he was, sitting in Gohan's room, his new room, with a large, leather bound book, it's pages still crisp and clean despite the fact that it had been bought many years ago. Chichi had bought it for Gohan in the hopes that he'd use it as his journal, but he never did. Goku could see the faint dog-ear on the first page, probably caused by Chichi's constantly paging through the empty book in the hopes of finding something her son had written. But he never wrote in there. He was much too clever. So now Goku was using it.

Gingerly picking up a pen, he gave one last look outside before wiping his eyes and dropping the sharp nib down to the cream pages.

I don't know where and when it all started, let alone how it even progressed to where it eventually led to. I don't know what possessed me to do the things I did. The feelings I felt. Right now, everything is in such a mess that I don't know what to write. All I know is that I'll lose my mind if I don't get it out right now!

Everyone had noticed the change in me. Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha…all of them can clearly see that something is making me upset. If only they really knew, I don't think they'd want to be near me. Even if they understand, I don't think they could possibly look at me in the same way again. Especially not our sons.

Right now, everything is so cryptic, so I guess I should try to explain where and when it all started. But, the truth is, I don't know where and when it started.

**Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed**

I suppose it started with a look. I think it was at our celebration after we defeated Buu. I had just gotten out of the hot tub and was joking around with my friends when I noticed that Vegeta was standing aside from everyone else. This is actually normal behavior for Vegeta, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, so I simply shrugged it off. Or is should have. But I couldn't. Because as our eyes locked, I saw his flicker with something that I can't really describe. I don't know how I could see it and nobody else could. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared as he turned his head.

I can still remember how he looked that day. Dressed in a loose shirt and jeans, watashi no Ouji-chan was very tense. He looked very skittish and very nervous. And somewhat…sad. I've never seen Vegeta sad before. I've only seen murderous looks and rage boiling in his eyes. But never sadness. He was much too proud to show such an emotion. He was much too proud to ever show love for Bulma, his very own wife. Trunks, his son, I knew he loved and cared deeply for, but I was still confused on the matter of Bulma. I could see that she obviously loved him, so why didn't he love her? Why wasn't he by her side like I was with Chichi?

I was later to find out why.

Much too late.

I can still remember that day when came to my house. Not one day after the revival of Chikyuu, he demanded a spar and I, being my usual passive self, agreed. We went out to our favorite sparring grounds, the place where we first met. I had no idea why he chose that place of all the places in the world that was just as good, but I was to find out that reason, too.

He slipped down in his usual stance, and I did to mine. We started the battle with a few random kicks and punches before progressing into a full out spar. I was far too caught up to even realise that Vegeta wasn't fighting back, but merely blocking. And that, for my offensive Ouji-chan, is unheard of.

I was so caught up in fighting that when Vegeta grabbed my wrists and pushed them down, my eyes widened beyond belief as his lips touched mine.

It was only for a few seconds, five at most, but within those five seconds I felt something stirring inside of me that was completely unknown to me. It certainly wasn't the sudden erection, as the ache there had nothing to do with the sudden swelling in my chest. His lips felt so soft and, for the first time ever, I noticed that they were a faint cherry.

He pulled away just as suddenly, and looked me straight in my eyes. Once again, I found myself swimming in his pools of ink, completely mesmerized by the newfound emotions I found therein. His eyes dropped and he blushed, apologizing for doing it, but I ignored him and pressed my own lips to his.

**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember  
**

I cannot comprehend exactly what force took over my body, but it didn't feel bad at all. In fact, it felt right. Very right.

I remember lying atop Vegeta as my hands ran over his tightly clothed body, his hands in my hair, caressing each and every strand before wandering down to the back of the neck and sliding back up again. His skin felt so soft and, as I noticed, for the very first time, he was without his gloves. I could feel his need as he subtly tried to grind his hips into mine, but I wasn't exactly being subtle. I was practically ripping the clothes from his body and nearly shredding my own.

The minutes of foreplay are lost to me, as a haze, which then I could only describe as lust, clouded my mind. I remember that a voice in the back of my head kept screaming at me that what I was doing was wrong, that being with a man, Vegeta no less, was very wrong. But I wasn't listening. I was, instead, following the urges within me, following the commands of the ache in my chest. And when I entered him, I somehow felt…

He paused.

…complete.

Our lovemaking only lasted about ten minutes, but to me, it was the best sex I had ever had in ages. It was there and then, as I held him in my arms, both of us wet and sticky from his seed spilt between us, that he admitted to why he kept choosing this spot as our sparring grounds.

"If I could, Kakarotto, I'd go back to the time when we first met and change everything," he told me. "It's not that I lost or anything, it'll always happen in a battle. It's just that…I'd want to change it so that things could be different. So that, by now, I'd have want I've wanted for a long time…" Me, being my stupid self, didn't understand a word he said.

**My sweet prince, you are the one  
My sweet prince, you are the one  
**

Days went by and we met up there everyday to spar and have sex. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and it had been nearly a whole year since we started seeing each other on the side. I no longer tried to coax Chichi into bed with me, and for that she was grateful. I suppose she should have suspected something. I mean, Vegeta and I went out sparring every day and I never used to come back until late in the evening. She still yelled at me for that, running away early in the mornings and coming back around seven in the evening, but she also made comment that it was good that I had grown up and was no longer thinking about sex. I guess she just thought that kind of activity between two men wasn't possible.

Guess I had proved her wrong.

I hadn't noticed it back then, but Vegeta had become rather dependant on me. Whenever I was late for a spar, he'd get quite upset, and not in his usual fashion. He'd refuse to speak to me or even to even come near me! Normally he'd just beat the living daylights out of me. I found this kind of behavior strange, but I never asked. Instead, I'd always wrap my arms around him and whisper assuring things in his ear, like how I was sorry and exactly what kept me from being late. Nothing more. He was always relieved, but he always looked so…sad. As though he wasn't hearing what he wanted to.

But I simply ignored all this; all the warning signs, everything, and instead focused on the idea of thrusting into my sweet prince once again.

**Never thought I'd have to retire  
Never thought I'd have to abstain  
Never thought all this could back fire  
Close up the hole in my vein  
**

Then I did the worst of things possible. I grew bored of Vegeta and didn't see him for a whole month. It was mostly because of Chichi nagging me to spend more time with Goten, but I always ended up doing my katas in the front. I never bothered with Vegeta at all. I never gave him any thoughts.

Then, two months later, he showed up again on my doorstep, looking worse for wear. He had deep rings under his eyes, like he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in years. He also looked very thin, not by much, but I could see very clearly that he hadn't been eating. I immediately took on my caring role and ushered him into the house. After one day of looking after him, Chichi moved out. Not permanently, but for the while as Vegeta was getting better. She had moved to Capsule Corp to look after Bulma because she assumed something was going very bad in the marriage. If Vegeta looked that bad, I couldn't imagine what Bulma looked like.

But, once again, I ignored that sign. When Chichi phoned that night she told me that there was nothing wrong with Bulma. In fact, Bulma hadn't even noticed that something was very wrong with Vegeta. To say I was angry with her would be an understatement. I couldn't believe that she would be so ignorant. But looking back on it now, I should be the last one to say that.

That night, Vegeta and I had sex again. This time, though, we talked afterwards. I can still remember what we talked about.

"Kakarotto?"

"Hmm?"

"…do you love your woman?"

"Chichi?"

"Hai."

I couldn't answer honestly.

"Well, yeah. Don't you love Bulma?"

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"…iie."

"How come? She loves you."

"I know, but I just don't feel like that with her. I like her, but I don't love her."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I just don't feel…right…about being with her. I don't even remember the night we consummated Trunks! Mirai Trunks berated me when Dr Gero blew up her airship that I should have saved her, but I didn't because I just don't love her. I didn't feel that need to protect her or be with her. I just don't."

I was confused and lost.

"But…how do you know that you don't love her?"

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"…because I love someone else."

**Me and my valuable friend  
Can fix all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember**

The days that followed were spent in absolute bliss. Vegeta and I would talk, we'd cook the food together and we'd simply enjoy each other's company. I had no idea why I felt so at ease with him, but that little voice kept telling me that this was wrong. But I ignored it as we relished in each other's company by day and spent the night locked in each other's arms. I didn't even question why Vegeta wanted to sleep with me in the same bed, I was just very, very happy.

What a fool I was to have pushed it all away.

By the end of eight days, Bulma came to pick him up to take him back home. Vegeta looked up at me, eyes wide, expectant and hopeful. I smiled and nodded, ushering him into Bulma's airship. I thought I was doing something right, but clearly I wasn't. He suddenly looked very hurt, as though I had just betrayed him. I guess I did, remembering the black eye I gained. Vegeta ran out the house and wasn't seen for two whole weeks.

**My sweet prince  
You are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one X5**

Only then did I start to worry about him. Things started to take an unexpected turn in my life and I had no idea what to do about them. I was confused on Vegeta's behavior and what to do about it. I talked to everyone about it, obviously leaving out the pieces of our lustful nights together and the year in which we 'sparred'. Everyone simply told me that Vegeta was just trying to get back at me. Yamcha even had the gall to say that he probably still held that grudge against me. But I knew it wasn't that. It was so much more complicated than that.

Goku sighed, his eyes heavy with the tears lining them, but somehow keeping them in as he wrote out the growing climax of his life.

It was my feelings. Suddenly the idea of hurting Vegeta seemed quite unbearable and I tried desperately to find him. I even stayed up late into the nights, and sometimes even into the next day, trying to find him. I slept little and I ate even less. Chichi and everyone else started to worry about me, but they weren't worried about Vegeta. Only Trunks was. Bulma kept telling me that he'd come back eventually. I couldn't help but hate her for saying that, as though she really didn't care at all, but I knew there was plenty of truth in her words. Vegeta would come back when he was ready to, I just had to wait.

But I couldn't, and I didn't. For a whole three months I kept searching, scanning each and every continent, every damn place I could possibly think of where he could be hiding. I'm not so sure what had driven me to do such a thing, concerning that I was such a baka, but I do remember that I was very confused about my feelings.

I couldn't deny that it didn't hurt when he gave me the look of betrayal and I wanted to find out exactly how I had betrayed him. What was even more confusing was the ache in my chest. Only then, when I looked back, did I realise that whenever I was near or with Vegeta I'd be happy and at peace. I always felt as light as a feather and I felt as though I could do anything in the universe. But when I was away from him, or whenever I saw him hurt…my chest would ache. For a bare moment I thought that it could actually be my heart, but then I realised that that would mean that I loved him, and I didn't.

What a damn fool I was.

One stormy night, while flying over a rather familiar are to me, I fell from the sky. My lack of sleep and nutrition caught up to me and I blacked out in the cold. All I remember then was feeling cold and desolate. And very empty inside.

When I awoke, though, I was in a cave, and I was warm. Not only because of the roaring fire and the soft fur that covered me, but also because of a warm body that was pressed up behind me. I already knew who it was.

"Vegeta…"

As soon as I said his name, he jumped up and sat on the other end of the wall. To suddenly lose his contact like this was…painful. He asked me how I was before berating me that I shouldn't have deprived myself of sleep or food as I was Saiya-jin and needed more than a ningen. I thanked him and even dug into a roasted dinosaur he had cooked for me.

I was a very ungrateful ass.

As soon as I had finished, he excused himself, saying that now I had found his hiding place, he had to find another. I followed him into the night, not caring if I caught pneumonia.

"Vegeta! Please, don't leave!"

"Get away from me, Kakarotto!"

But I didn't. Instead, I latched onto his arm and held on tight, no matter how hard he slapped my hand.

"Hanase! Let me go, Kakarotto! You're hurting me!"

"Dame! Not until you tell me why you ran away!"

His dark eyes, empty, suddenly narrowed, but not in hate or disgust, but…loss.

"Why? WHY! You, of all people, ask me why I ran away! Dammit, Kakarotto!"

"Vegeta, tell me why! Didn't you want to go back to Bulma?"

"No, I didn't want to go back to her! Fucking hell, Kakarotto, I thought I had gotten through to you! I told you I didn't love her! I love someone else!"

"But why did you run away? Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to be with her anymore?"

"FUCK! It's been a year and five months now, Kakarotto; I thought you'd know!"

"Know what?"

By now his patience were running thin and the rain started to pour around us. I was already drenched and Vegeta looked even more waterlogged than I was.

"Just tell me why! Why you looked so betrayed when I sent you back to Bulma?"

"Because you DID betray me, you asshole! I'm not some common whore! I'm not just going to pick up and leave you!"

"But why now? Why, Vegeta, It's just not making any sense! Why, Vegeta, why!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

**Never thought I'd get any higher  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain  
Never thought all this could expire  
Never thought you'd go break the chain  
**

To say that it all only made sense then would mean that I am an idiot. But I have already confirmed that and, yes, I am. I understood now why Vegeta always wanted me near, why he behaved the way he did. He didn't sleep for the two months when I didn't call or see him because he was scared that he had pushed me away or I just wasn't interested. He sat up for nights on end, worrying, before coming to me to find out for himself. I understood, too, that the only reason why let me be on top and take him was because he loved me and was willing to give himself to me, something I took great advantage of.

And only then, did I realise that the only reason why he had been after me in the first place, trying to be stronger than me, prove himself to me, was because he wanted my attention. He wanted me to notice him, and I never did. And for a year and five months, the most obvious time of all, I didn't see it at all.

I remember his face. His lower lip was quivering and for the very first time, the tears that were flowing down the sides of his face were ones of sadness and not anger. He should have been angry with me, he should have been scowling at me, or even wrenched his fist into my gut, but he didn't. Instead, he was staring at me, his eyes unusually wide and looking…lost.

I held him close to me, my own head spinning because of this newfound information. He loved me, he told me so. He couldn't possibly be screwing around with my head because I knew Vegeta and love wasn't something he toyed with. He meant it, he really did. But what did I feel for him. My chest was aching something horrible, and I at first thought that it was guilt, but only now, after actually feeling that emotion weighing heaving down on my heart, that it was actually joy. He loved me. He told me so.

But I, as the idiot that I am, told him that I could only care for him. I had a wife and two children. I couldn't possibly be with him like that. He had a wife and child and he had to go back to them. I was doing this more out of duty than my own damn feelings and now look were it's gotten me. Alone. But that's what I told him. He just listened, his eyes growing more and more emptier the more I talked about duty and all that crap. His body even became so limp that he was resting against me. I should have taken his words seriously, I really should have.

"Kakarotto, if I can't be with you, if you don't love me back, then I don't want to live."

I should have taken his words seriously…

**Me and you baby  
Still flush all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember  
**

Goku took in a deep breath, remembering that despite that the event had taken place seven months ago, it still felt as though he had returned from Capsule Corp, from that very night. The tears were welling up, like a fortressed damn and he knew it was only a matter of moments before the torrent came tumble down his cheeks. But he carried on writing.

That same evening, he allowed me to take him back to Capsule Corp. Bulma made such a fuss about him, snapping orders at anyone around to get fresh, warm towels and something warm for him to drink, but he remained stoic and empty. I tried to be supportive, but he just didn't seem to acknowledge anything anymore. Except my presence. I used my Instant Transmission to return home, only to have Chichi fussing over me in a more 'where-the-fuck-have-you-been' attitude.

The words exchanged that evening and the events past between us weighed heavily on my thoughts, though.

Through the whole night, I stayed up, trying to figure out what exactly Vegeta meant to me. I knew I cared for Chichi, but I only realised that I cared for her as much as I cared for the rest of my friends. Vegeta I had always been around constantly for, as he had been around constantly for me. I was only truly happy when I was with him.

My heart kept telling me to go back, to be with him, and my gut ached telling me that something very bad was about to happen if I didn't. But I, unfortunately, listened to my head, the part that kept telling me that I had simply taken advantage of him when he offered himself to me, but I had a wife and a young son who still needed me so I couldn't go running wild with a lover as handsome and as strong as my sweet prince.

I was such a fucking idiot!

Goku took in a deep breath, trying to let it out, let it go.

The next day, at breakfast, Bulma phoned to say that Vegeta had slit his wrists and ankles, and was slowly dying.

I cannot describe the sudden numbness that went coursing through my veins, or the panic that followed closely. Ignoring Chichi's screams, I ITed to Capsule Corp, to the living room. Bulma was in tears, telling me that Vegeta had locked the door and the only way she knew was because Trunks had peered through the window. But they daren't break the door down. Trunks was still too busy gathering Capsule Corp's medics to even think about first getting his father to the wards. I instantly ITed up to him.

I remember how cold my body felt as I saw his body on the floor; lay sprawled out, his usually tan skin livid from loss of blood. The floor, once white plush carpeted, was now crimson soaked. Vegeta was bleeding to death.

I panicked and knelt beside him; half-yelling half-whispering to try and coax him back to life, even though I knew it was to no avail. But I didn't want him to die, not like this, not ever!

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake up Vegeta!"

He was still quite conscious as I shook him, and his eyes fluttered open, revealing blank eyes. It was as though all the life had been drained from them.

"Vegeta!"

"Ka…Kaka…ro…tto…"

"Why! Why did you do it!"

"…"

"WHY!"

"I…told you…I… would…."

"But this isn't the way you wanted to die! This isn't the warrior's way of dying!"

"I..iie. It's the…unre…quited loves…way…"

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarotto."

He was using the last of his life to tell me something very important, something I don't think I can ever forget.

"When I first met you I was filled with nothing but rage and anger. Other than that I was very empty. I had no love, no one cared for me. Nappa and Raditz looked out for me but…they didn't give me what you did. No one did.

"And then, the first day I died, I shared my heart with you because I felt that I could trust you. I felt that you'd honor me and you'd care for me, even though you had absolutely no reason to. And I was right.

"And, over time, I slowly felt myself falling for you. I was drawn to you because you were the only one that could give me what I need. And I needed love. But, sadly, you were unable to give it to me, no matter how much I gave to you.

"And now, I leave you. I don't want to ever burden your heart or family with my presence. I love you so much, Kakarotto, that I will respect your wishes and leave you in peace. But the only way I can do that is if I leave forever. I could never be with you and not have my feelings returned. I could never look you in the same way again, not after all I've given you.

"I love you, Kakarotto, and I always will.

"Forever…"

**My sweet prince  
You are the one  
My sweet prince  
You are the one X9**

Suddenly, the word 'forever' became blotched as a huge tear landed. More followed all over the page and Goku quickly leaned back to wipe the tears. He couldn't help crying, he just couldn't. His heart was aching and the tears just refused to stop! He had never really cried before, but as soon as Vegeta had died, he had wept uncontrollably. But no one saw him. No one at all.

Leaning back and wiping whatever tears away, he continued, summing up his conclusions and his thoughts.

Vegeta had already written out a will, and in his own blood, too. He asked that everything he ever owned to be shared between me and the other Saiya-jin, of what little there were. He also asked, no, demanded that the wooden chest that was studded with rubies and locked tightly with a lock that looked like it as made from pure gold, but was obviously much stronger, be given to me and only me. Bulma had tried to get me to give it to her, as it was a remembrance of her husband, and even Chichi had big plans for it, namely sitting in the living room. But Trunks, thankfully, vehemently reminded them that this was Vegeta's last wish and if that was what he wanted then that was how it was going to be.

I had to admit, Vegeta did a very good job of raising his son. Certainly Trunks could be as every bit as arrogant and demanding as his father, but like Vegeta he knew that a promise was a promise and he'd keep to it.

I didn't open the chest until after his funeral. Vegeta had already told Trunks that he didn't want to be buried, but rather cremated. It was incredibly painful to watch, as the mahogany coffin that encased my sweet prince was burnt to cinders. Bulma wept respectfully, but only once the funeral was over did I truly mourn my loss. I cried for a whole day and night, passing out only to wake up and start crying all over again.

Secretly given the key from Trunks, I opened the chest to discover books. But not any ordinary books, they were Vegeta's diaries. I had always wondered how he ever managed to live the life that he did when he kept it all to himself, but I now that he never did. He always let it out, writing out everything that bothered him, even if he wrote it over and over again. The things he lived through, the pain he suffered, were things that I would never be able to survive. His latest diaries told more about how he felt about me.

First, he was infuriated that I had defeated him and stolen his revenge, but he admitted that he was grateful that I had done such a thing for him. Then, he was upset with me for leaving him when he had so much to discuss. He wanted to know why he told me the things he did. He wanted to know why I was the way I was. He wanted to know why he wanted to be near me. He had to know why he was so set on finding me and me alone. Through his journey in space, he discovered that reason. Love. He had falling in love with me and he hated it. He wanted to get rid of it. Or at least find me and tell me it so that he could clear things up. He was so confused.

When he had Trunks he was angry with himself, as he had worked so hard so that I would notice him and hopefully want to be with him. He knew that a son would make me think twice. After my death, he was angry with me. Pissed off. Infuriated. Livid. Sad. Depressed. And lonely. Once I died he trained, but very rarely. He wrote that if I wasn't there, what was the use of getting stronger if the one he wanted to notice him wasn't there?

Then, when I came back, he had been hopeful.

It was the three and a half diaries from the last year and five months with me that really got me. He wrote about how he felt when I made I love to him. How happy he was to have all those feelings suddenly returned. He trained even harder because he had so much energy from being happy, all because of me. But then he started getting worried. I hadn't contacted him and he waited every day by our usual sparring grounds in the hopes that I would show up. But I never did, and he was scared. Scared that he had pushed me away or that I had simply taken advantage of him and he really was a common whore. Guilt lanced through my body and I couldn't finish reading the two months because of the pain that kept coursing through my body whenever I read it.

He didn't write about the betrayal. The last entry was during the night before he committed suicide. He wrote about how much he loved me and how much he cared. How he would do anything in the universe to show all the feelings he felt for me and all the things he would do just to get me to love him, even a little bit. But he couldn't go on. He couldn't go on knowing that I would never love him. So…he killed himself.

The tears started pouring down his face again, but this time he made no movement to wipe them away.

And the stupidest thing was that I **did** love him. I was just too stupid that I listened to my head and I stayed with Chichi because my son needed me and it would look very bad if I suddenly ran off with another man, a married man no less and to my best friend. But that man was my sweet prince, Vegeta no Ouji. And only after he was gone, did I realise how much I wanted to be with him. How happy he made me whenever we were together. How he brought so much light into my life even though things looked incredibly bleak at time.

I wish I were dead. It's better to die than be where I am now. Vegeta had the right idea, but I should have stopped him. I should have been with him. I should have listened to my heart.

Truly, I may not have lost my mind completely just yet, but I know for certain that I've lost my heart.

The pen dropped as the wracking sobs suddenly took over. He no longer cared if Chichi heard him, or even Goten. All he knew was that he was in pain; the gaping hole in his spirit eating away at his body, his mind, his very life.

Vegeta… he cried.

I…love you, too.

_**My sweet prince  
My sweet prince**_


End file.
